In the field of lasers, tunable lasers are gaining prominence because of their versatility and the applications to which they can be applied, such as, communications systems, radars, and range finders. Numerous tuning techniques have recently been developed, including those invented by the inventor of the present invention. None, however, have heretofore employed the surface acoustic wave phenomenon as a tuning technique.